User talk:The parkster/Archive 2
}} and signing with that will always display the time you edited the page, and never change the time. If you look at 's template, you will see how I did this for his. Rappy talk 22:49, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Serious Vandal Issues As you already know Eicchi has been vandalizing pages. He has been remove after seeing the amount of vandalizing done at the time of this post. He has been blocked and more will be done if more is needed. :Example of Eicchi's vandalism: http://burnoutparadise.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3APlaysonic2&diff=9402&oldid=9382 08:48, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::And now he did something on the main page, I don't know how to take it back :S 08:54, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::Restore "Anus" vandalism because the Main Page's history is there. 19:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) User Page Spelling I was reading through your user page and I was wondering if it would be okay if I corrected some spelling errors. :Lawl. Usually that's frowned upon in the wiki/wikia community as far as someone elses talk page/main user page, but I have the urge to do it at times too. Rappy talk 23:46, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ::I figured that it'd be polite if I asked him first :P Assistant Inquiry Parkster, I was wondering what the protocall was here for promoting assistants. Archive As you know i have a archive for my videos. What i was wondering if you can add another archive template for videos. I'm not really one for messing with something if i have no clue what I'm doing, this is one of those cases. So I'm asking for a little help. FYI, I was at Improv camp for the the last few days, so thats why I was off. Oh, what i mean is make a new template for video archives. This is because the archiveal photo is for text, and I have a video archive. I uploaded a new photo for the purposes. And if i ever do a V-Blog when i get Sony Vegas and a youtube account, it would make more sence. And poor Jezzer! He screamed his heart out in the Porsche 911 GT2, and he injured him,self in his HGV...LOL Looks like Rappy already did it... Oh well. Any who, you really got to look at the new season trailer. I saw a Renault Avantime, I'm assuming that was the challenge where they must make a car faster than a Evo X on the powerboard. What i loved more than the Oliver Reference was when James ran over his piano... =) Community Portal Rappy and I think it would be very useful to have Community Portals here and on the Mirror's Edge Wiki. Is there any reason we don't have one? :The reason why I deleted the portal is because i found it pointless. We've got the blog and the forums, and if we really need a decent chat then we've got Xbox Live/PSN and IRC. I don't find any point in keeping it and so i would like to know why we should have it. And for what? Also the article drive isn't doing too well. Since it's started, I've made nearly all of the articles so far, so do you know how we could get users to contribute more? Also, could you help too? I know you've been clearing up after my messy disambiguation pages, but could you help with DLC/GCC or older games at all? I'm pretty busy in the next few weeks leading up to Christmas, but I'll try and add more pages. Thanks if you can help, ::Wow. Uh, I guess no community portal, then. BTW, if you want to statistically see who is doing how much work, I suggest checking out this page. Sorry I'm not helping enough for your liking. :::Nice. I love that link Exlonox. ::::If you like that link, here's the other. :::::They're really good, thanks. 81 links to Community Portal and 75 links to Forum:Help desk, I think we should restore these two pages and make something of them in one way or another... I really don't feel like going through 150+ pages and editing the links that refer to those pages (they clutter up ) :Ok we i'll restore them but i'll redirect them. Help desk to help forum and community portal to forum index. That way we're both happy! ::Still waiting on a restore... also, don't redirect them just yet, let me see if I can't revitalize them and make them useful. Lets do this Hey, check out Forum:Vehicle Infobox and, if you can help me, lets get it done... Formatting guideline Hey, comment back on Burnout Wiki talk:Formatting/Vehicles please.